


Camera Shy

by BittyTheBunny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cam pov, Collar, Dom sub undertones, Dominance, Eating someone out, M/M, Point of view from a camera, Submission, Trans Character, collar and leash, ftm character, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyTheBunny/pseuds/BittyTheBunny
Summary: Alexander and John get a little naughty in front of a camera





	Camera Shy

John is seen fiddling with the camera for a moment before he steps back revealing the soft frilly pink panties he wore. His freckled body then slowly came more into view as he sits on the bed in the center of the shot. He calls out in an almost purr and Alex crawls forward on his hands and knees into the shot. He wore a black collar and leash which john grabs and pulls him close and dark green panties with frills as well. Alex let's out a high pitched whine and nuzzles johns crotch before he starts to mouth at him through his panties making john groan and moan quietly before tugging the leash and ordering him to take them off, which he does eagerly. Then he pulls him close making Alex press his mouth to his clit and start to suck teasingly on him making john let out a louder moan and roll his hips into Alexanders mouth. Alexanders hand goes down in his own underwear and lets out his own muffled moan as he starts to finger himself. This goes on for a few moments before john pulls him up onto the bed by the collar and they get into a 69 position slowly beginning to kiss and lick at each other one trying to outdo the other leading them to be dripping wet and shaking. John eventually pushes two fingers in Alex making him gasp and throw his head back only to recover and do the same both fingering each other as they slowly came closer and closer to the edge only to cum with a cry of the others name then slowly melted into the bed together.


End file.
